PS349
/ |title_ja=VS ダイノーズとジバコイル |title_ro=VS Dainose and Jibacoil |image= PS349.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=31 |number=349 |location= Gate Mt. Coronet |prev_round=A Big Stink Over Stunky |next_round=Boogying with Buneary }} / (Japanese: VS ダイノーズとジバコイル VS and or シンオウ地方とテンガン山 Sinnoh Region and ) is the 349th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the intersection between Routes 206 and 207, Cyrus calls out his . The guard at the southern gate of the Cycling Road runs over to him to deliver a package. She says that the package was delivered for him to collect but he didn't seem to notice. Thus, the blue-haired man signs his name on the receipt, and the guard can't help but feel terrified. Meanwhile, the main trio sit at the waiting room above the Cycling Road's southern gate. The stench lingering on them is so strong that everyone holds their nose and turns away from them. A reception lady, whose nose is bent due to the smell, walks over to the trio to recommend that they visit the bathing area on the floor above them, where swimwear will be provided for them. thinks this is only the polite way for the receptionist to tell them to wash. , without hesitation, accepts the offer and also stuns the receptionist with requests for a massage and back scrub. Thus, the trio head upstairs and enjoy the baths, although only and Pearl are seen at this point. They practise their comedy lines while relaxing. After Diamond and Pearl get dressed, they spot Mt. Coronet only a short distance nearby, and believe that they only need to scale up the mountain at this point to reach their goal. Meanwhile, Paka and Uji, Platinum's intended bodyguards, are cycling down the Cycling Road as they get closer to their client, having learned of her whereabouts by the guard at the northern gate, while Cyrus has already reached Mt. Coronet. Paka and Uji decide to clean themselves at the baths above the southern gate, thus inadvertently allowing the main trio to advance to Mt. Coronet. They head through a cavern inside the mountain. After walking for a while, Pearl gets impatient that they are not being directed to the top of the mountain, instead they are going through it. Diamond tries to explain that one of the mountain caverns leads up to the summit, only to be barked down by Pearl. Cyrus spots the trio from a cliff edge above them, and frowns at the noise below. He calls out the Pokémon that were delivered to him - a and a . They jump at the main trio from behind and evolve into and respectively. Upon the sound of a finger clicking, they blind the trio with a and cause the ground beneath them to split. Cyrus looks on, then turns to leave, along with his new Pokémon. Meanwhile, the southern gate guard and the receptionist for the bathing area above are beginning to leave after the end of their duties for the day. They share details of the people they have seen. The guard recalls the conversation she had with Cyrus. She mentions to the receptionist that the package meant for collection at the gate was addressed to the "Space Energy Development Company" - the receptionist remembers hearing about them from a TV commercial. Back in Mt. Coronet, Cyrus walks through an area with dense fog and receives a call from one of his minors and remarks about the Pokémon that were delivered to him. Cyrus lets his minors fund their project however they like. Meanwhile, Diamond is searching for Pearl and Platinum. He hears no response after calling his name, so decides to start a round of comedy after seeing slap Tru. Diamond hears Pearl respond to his line, and quickly tries to find the source of his voice. However, he stops responding after a while, and Diamond fears that he has fainted. He stops Lax from digging, thinking that Pearl may be hurt if they blindly excavate. Suddenly, something lands in front of Diamond, who thinks it is another wild Pokémon to deal with. However the wild Pokémon, a , jumps over Diamond to smash through some boulders and free a . Diamond realizes that Luxray was also looking for lost companions. Luxray uses its front paw to smack Diamond the same way that Pearl does to him, and Diamond is zapped. Diamond instantly recognizes the Luxray as the Luxio that they encountered on Route 203. Luxray duly accepts Diamond's request to locate Pearl and Platinum using its gleam eyes. They find both trapped in a giant boulder which Lax and Tru break. As Pearl and Platinum come around, Luxray also shines its eyes towards the eastern exit of Mt. Coronet, upon Diamond's request. It then turns towards the western exit to leave, and is followed by its pack of Shinx and . The trio follow Lax and Tru as they break boulders towards the eastern exit, and rejoice as they make it out. Meanwhile, the person that spoke to Cyrus earlier sits at his base, thinking that it is best to kidnap a child from a wealthy family and demand a ransom in order to raise funds for their project. Major events * , , and enter Mt. Coronet. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum are attacked by Cyrus. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum meet the , which is now a Luxray, from again. Debuts * Saturn * Cyrus Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Cyrus * Saturn (silhouette) * Paka * Uji * Team s Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's; evolves) * (Cyrus's; newly evolved) * (Cyrus's; evolves) * (Cyrus's; newly evolved) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Adventures) * (×2) * * (×2) * * (×2) * (×2) * * (multiple) * (flashback) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Dainose VS Jibacoil - Núi Tengan vùng Sinnoh }} de:Kapitel 349 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS349 it:PS349 zh:PS349